dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Hush
Doctor Thomas "Tommy" Elliot (トーマス・"トミー"・エリオット, Tōmasu "Tomī" Eriotto), also known as Hush (ハッシュ, Hasshu), was born into a wealthy family and was a childhood friend of Bruce Wayne and Rachel Dawes, but, unlike Bruce, despised his parents due to his father's abusive nature and his mother's inability to control his father's temper towards him. Driven by independence and wealth, he cut the brakes of his parents' car, which killed his father and severely injured his mother, who only survived due to the surgical skills of Thomas Wayne, Bruce's father. Thomas was then forced to wait for his mother to die many years later to obtain the fortune, only for it to be used entirely by his mother to refurbish Gotham's hospitals prior to her death. As a result, Thomas developed a violent and maddened rage towards the Wayne family for denying him what he viewed was rightfully his; a rage that would eventually centralize on only Bruce after the death of his parents. Driven by a desire for revenge against Bruce and his inheritance, Thomas has spent decades developing an elaborate scheme to ruin his former friend's life and satisfy his lust for vengeance. "Would you believe good, old-fashioned revenge? To be honest, I don't care if you do. It took time, of course, to find the perfect donors. To graft on the flesh and, finally, to lose myself in order to create...this. Bruce Wayne will suffer and you will not stop me." :—Hush to Batman in his hideout in Arkham City, when he reveals his pieced-together face which looks exactly like Bruce Wayne. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: J. Shannon Weaver (English), Nakata Kazuhiro (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Tommy Elliot, Rachel Dawes and Bruce Wayne were childhood friends and, unknown to Bruce and Rachel, dark reflections of each other (Thomas and Bruce). A childhood sociopath, Tommy tried to kill his parents so he could inherit their fortune. When his plan failed partly due to the surgical skills of Thomas Wayne, Bruce's father, Tommy blamed Bruce. An incredibly skilled surgeon as an adult, Tommy planned an elaborate revenge scheme on the Batman. He disguised himself as the villain Hush, his face covered in bandages, and plotted to finally take his revenge against Bruce. Appearance As Tommy Elliot As Hush *Hair Color: Reddish-Brown *Eye Color: Brown *Height: 6 ft. 3 in. *Weight: 225 lb. Attributes *Great physical strength, augmented by a hatred of Bruce Wayne. *World-class surgeon of Arkham, capable of extraordinary medical breakthroughs. *Master of disguise. *Determined to destroy Bruce Wayne. *Medical Science. *Marksmanship. *Deception. Gallery File:Thomas_elliot_locked_up_by_phil_cho.png|Thomas "Tommy" Elliot. Background Personality Thomas Elliot had a burning pathological hatred of the Waynes because Bruce's father, Thomas Wayne, had saved his mother and prevented him from collecting the Elliot Family fortune. Even in his childhood, Elliot was murderous, selfish, and a sociopath. He grew to resent his former childhood best friend Bruce Wayne, he even said, "I wish my parents were dead, then I'd be a billionaire like you". As an adult, Thomas was a gifted surgeon as well a ruthless and depraved serial killer. He murdered people and stole their faces which he used to create his own that looked like Bruce Wayne's, which was something he took pride in describing it as his "Michelangelo's David" and his "Mona Lisa." Hush showed no remorse for his actions, and described the people he murdered as "unfortunate, but necessary." Relationships Friends/Allies *Bruce Wayne (formely) *Rachel Dawes Family *unnamed father, deceased *unnamed mother, deceased Neutral *Joker *Mr. Hammer *Sickle Rivals Enemies *Batman Abilities and Traits Powers Abilities *'Deception': *'Medical Science': Strength level Weaknesses *'Mental Illness': Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Hush Wikipedia * Hush DC Database Notes & Trivia *Hush first appeared in Batman #609 (January, 2003). Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Doctors Category:Deceptions Category:Insane Category:Gotham City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters